Deadly Hallucinations
by gothina234
Summary: What if Reid was stabbed in the neck by Ben Foster in 'With Friends like these..? Bad title. One shot


**Okay, as some of you know I am doing some 'What if' fanfics as I don't like some of the writing on the show and I know there are those who like to read some Reid whump. I also can't sleep right now so here is the fic that I promised.**

**Hooray for sleep deprivation**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own (it's late and I am a tad bit lazy this week.)**

**Also I encourage you all to check out Alison Burns profile page and follow the link to her fantastic new writing site which offers great advice for new writers, it also offers a place to talk with other writers. She is an awesome writer and a great friend. (Not to mention an absolute brilliant partner in crime).**

**Deadly hallucinations**

"The only way you can end it..is if you kill me" Ben pleaded as he felt pain in his mind explode, the continuing taunts from the ghosts that had haunted him since he was a child.

"Ben just put down the knife and we can work this out. Just give me the knife" Reid said in a calm voice that did not betray the true fear he was feeling. The two children looked at him and he knew that they must be scared.

Ben Foster looked at Reid with a mix of confusion. Reid looked at him and wondered if his words had actually got through to Ben.

Ben was momentarily confused before the FBI agent told him what to do to make the taunts and voices stop.

"Take that Knife, jam me in the neck with it and all you problems will go away" the FBI agent instructed him. He had to listen to the agent, he was a member of law enforcement. They always told people the right things to do.

"Are you sure that will work?" Ben asked unsure if the what the doctor had told him.

"I'm absolutely sure Ben, give me the knife and let them go" Reid instructed the Unsub.

Reid felt relief as the UNSUB let the two crying children go, Reid just needed to get the knife away from Ben. He took a step forward, he was aware of Hotch and Morgan following his every movement. Reid didn't want to have to hurt Ben, he saw what he could become in Ben. He could be the one holding the knife in the future if he succumbed to the same illness.

"Okay" Ben said before he took a step towards Reid.

Reid put his hand foward to grab that knife when he realised to late what was about to happen. He saw Ben's eyes change. They changed from scared and frightened to determined. Reid grunted in pain as Ben thrust the knife into Reid's neck, a gunshot echoed through the air barely a second after the blade had been yanked out.

For a few moments Reid wavered as he felt the warm feeling of blood as it poured from his neck, he closed his eyes as his body fell backwards.

"Reid!" Morgan screamed out as he caught the young genius before he hit the floor. Morgan felt himself shake as he ripped the tablecloth from the table and ripped it apart. He pressed a large wad of material to Reid's neck. He saw Reid's eyes flutter open and shut as he struggled to stay awake. Morgan saw blood soak the material, he grabbed another part and placed it to the wound. He ignored the red stain of blood on his hands.

"An ambulance is on the way" Hotch said, his voice wavered in fear as he stared at the Reid who was barely able to breath. When Reid starting to let move his mouth Hotch quickly rushed to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Reid, don't try and talk. Help is on the way but try and stay with us" Hotch pleaded with him, he needed Reid to stay with them. He couldn't watch one of his team members die, he had only barely managed to save Emily. The team would never recover if Reid died.

"The paramedics are here" Morgan told Hotch as he saw the flashing lights through the window. Hotch nodded but found his attention soon back to Reid when he saw the young twenty nine year old take small gasps on pain air before the young genius's eyes roll back and his body go still.

"Hotch, he stopped breathing!" Morgan panicked as he watched the man he saw as his little brother lose his battle to stay awake.

**Hospital**

Reid drifted in a peaceful slumber for a moment before his body became more aware of his surroundings. The small beeping noise matching his heart. Reid sluggishly opened his eyes halfway, he tried to move but decided not to when he saw a tube attached to a small piece of plastic that was wrapped around his throat.

"Take it easy Dr. Reid. Don't try and speak, we had to perform a trachea as we couldn't intubate you. Tap my hand once if you understand and tap it twice of you don't" the young female doctor told Reid as she placed her hand under his. He tapped it once to say that he understood. The memories of how he had been injured now returning.

"That's good. You've been in a coma for the last four days, you were deprived of oxygen for seven minutes and sustained heavy blood loss. I must say Dr Reid that you are a fighter. We have been giving you tranfusions and we repaired the damage to your throat although you will not be able to speak properly for a while. The trachea will have to stay in for a while. We are going to handle your food intake with a tube and give you IV fluids to keep you hydrated. Your team members are outside. Would you like to see them?" she smiled at him.

He tapped her hand again to say yes, she understood and left to get the team members.

Reid felt the pull of sleep again but managed to keep himself awake. He wanted to see the team.

"Reid!" Garcia said happily as she ran over the bed and kissed him on the forehead. Reid smiled slightly at Garcia. Her expression soon turned serious as she pulled away. He watched Morgan and Hotch come into the room with relieved expressions across their faces.

"You scared me Reid. You can never do this again or you will envoke the full rage of the goddess" Garcia told Reid before her expression softened again. Reid mimicked writing and found a pen and notepad in his hand almost immediately. He scribbled on the piece of paper for a minute before giving it back. Garcia took it and read it, she chuckled at the first sentence.

_Sorry Garcia, I'd rather have the happy goddess looking over my shoulder._

_What happened to Ben?_

_Tell Hotch I'm sorry I didn't react quick enough._

"Oh Reid" she said as she read the last sentence, she knew that Reid would be this way. She handed the note to Hotch and he had the same expression.

"Reid I thought Ben was going to give you the knife. He's alive and was treated for the gunshot wound to his shoulder. You are not to blame Reid. You saved two children and caught a violent UNSUB, you did a good job" Hotch assured him.

Reid smiled back to tell Hotch that he understood. Reid blinked away the feeling of slumber but knew he wasn't going to be able to fight it for much longer.

"Pretty boy get some sleep, we'll be here when you wake up" Morgan smiled at him. Reid closed his eyes and fell asleep without hesitation.

They all watched him fall asleep with sad eyes, they knew that Reid had only barely survived the attack from Ben Foster. Morgan and Garcia were happy that he had made it, they couldn't face losing another team member, they couldn't face losing a member of their family.

Hotch was happy that Reid survived. It meant that there was still a chance of his team and family reuniting in the future.

**So what do you think?**

**Reviews make me do the happy dance**


End file.
